


See through the facade

by OriMomo



Series: Me breathing Thiam [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angel Theo, Angst, F/M, Good Theo, Hell, Hurt, I’m too lazy to tag, M/M, Seeing the Truth, Teen Wolf, save Theo, tired, tired Theo, truth spell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriMomo/pseuds/OriMomo
Summary: When Beacon Hills is vulnerable during Spring Break and everyone is enjoying the vacation disaster seems to strike.  The blame falls easily on a missing face with a bad past but when you don’t look past the easy lies and fake smiles you miss the details and small truths that lie hidden.Can the college and high school teens of the town realize their wrong doings fast enough to save the wrongly accused or with they be lost to their judgement forever and can the damage ever truly be undone?
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Thiam - Relationship
Series: Me breathing Thiam [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074575
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Never Forget your First

**Author's Note:**

> I have 0 idea where I’m going with this rn like I kinda do kinda don’t so give me a break for Minor inconsistent moments lmfao 
> 
> Not proof read I’ll get there

Beacon Hills had been more quiet and honestly peaceful since summer started. Everyone began to lose their fears and the few that did remember the supernatural weren’t so afraid, more so just respectful and aware. 

No one had bothered forcing anyone who helped with the Wild Hunt to keep in touch although some occasional communication here and there happened. Derek and Peter still spoke to the Pack some and Malia was closer to them as she discovered her family bond. 

Scott, Stiles, and Lydia left for College while Malia left for travel. Liam became the new leader of the supernatural in town while still technically standing as a Beta. 

His puppy pack being him, Mason, Corey, and Nolan but Theo was slowly becoming a member through constant help and support.

It was when Spring Break hit that they noticed he seemed to vanish. 

At first they tried to look for him since it was worrying but soon they gave up on it. It wasn’t even a thought until people started to complain about animal attacks.

A black beast being seen around the woods and attacking people who barely made it out. Since it was Spring Break the older pack members were all in town and that put Liam to ease.

An emergency pack meeting was called at Deatons and Liam felt dread hit him as he parked and walked up to the clinic. The gut wrenching feeling only worsening as he went inside and looked at everyone who was standing around.

“What is it?” He asked and Mason winced.

“When is the last time you saw Theo?” He asked and Liam felt his body run cold and frozen yet his chest was burning.

“T-Theo?” He choked and looked around in astonishment.

“Yeah, do you know when you last saw him?” Scott asked seriously and Liam felt fear hit him.

“I guess a few months ago... why?” Liam asked feeling himself sweat as everyone stared at him like he did something wrong.

“So right before this started up.. makes sense. Was he acting weird?” Stiles asked and Liam furrowed his eyebrows.

“What? What do you mean?” Liam asked confused and Mason frowned.

“Think about it. He disappears suddenly,., and then a black beast starts attacking people. It’s honestly uncanny how much it lines up.” Mason says and Liam bites his lip.

But it doesn’t make sense, not to him.

“I- it can’t be Theo. He wouldn’t do anything..”. Liam was so lost and confused.

“Liam he isn’t a trustable person.” Stiles said and Liam felt himself shift to look at him.

“You don’t even know him?! I saw him, the real him! Behind all his walls of crap and fake cocky humor and bullshit attitudes.” Liam scoffed snapping at the teenager and the group was silent.

“Okay... and what was he like to you Liam?” Scott asked trying to defuse the situation. 

Liam looked at his hands and back at the others. “A scared kid.” He said softly and they frowned not expected that to be the answer. 

Deaton simply observed the group and let them leave after much more arguing and chatter. His mind was wandering and he had some questions of his own to answer. 

The Druid left in the early morning through the forest until he came across what appeared to be a normal fallen tree and he sat down in front of it. 

“I know you know what is happening.” He spoke to the tree knowing fully well about the teenagers huddled behind some bushes watching him.

“We agreed no longer to interact as our ways of.... life didn’t cross. However your way of life is interfering with mine.” He said and a low growl came from the broken down tree.

“I know it’s not you so hold your muzzle Sharjah.” Deaton raised an eyebrow as he stood.

Another growl sounded and a large bright blonde coyote walked around it and looked at Deaton. 

“Why so hostile? Is it because you don’t know which of your pack is a murderer or because you’re protecting them?” Deaton asked and a low growl emitted from her as her eyes shifted to a bright blue in warning.

Walking back to the tree and standing behind it the coyote disappeared as the sound of snapping and cracking was heard. Then the shoulders and head of a woman stood over the tree and she smirked while popping her stiff neck.

“Deaton.. you never seem to learn do you?” She asked while leaning on the tree. The brown of the oak making her darker skin seem even more appealing and beautiful.

“What is it Sharjah?” He asked sounding unamused but his heartbeat ticked slightly faster at the human sight of her.

“Oh is that anywhere to treat your wife Alan? The cruel world you live in really rubbed off on you dear.” She smiled sickly. 

He flinched and clenched a fist, “You aren’t titled that anymore, remember that.” He said with a click of his tongue and she hummed.

“Maybe but you never forget your first. I can’t tell you who is responsible... maybe they are one of us but maybe not. All I can say is... Theo Raeken.” She said before turning around. 

The sound of bones clicking and paws hitting leaves sounded and the coyote ran into the forest.


	2. Everyone Divorces Coyotes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out some of Deaton's Past as well as meeting someone who knows more about Theo and where he is. Will the group stay together to search for the missing Chimera and whoever is doing the mass of attacks or will they break apart more than ever.

Deaton turned around with a blank face and crossed his arms, "I'd rather not talk to foliage anymore." He said and a small group of teenagers walked out with their heads hung in shame.

"Sorry." Scott said as he knew spying on his boss, his Emissary was wrong.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Deaton asked with a smile and Stiles stared at him gaping.

"I- no if anything we're more confused but Theo is definitely evil! That just proved it!" He spazzed and Deaton rolled his eyes at the spastic human. "She has a pack and I believe one of her pack is responsible." He said and Liam looked at him confused.

Mason would have asked some important question he was sure but sadly him and Corey weren't there.

"She's a coyote? You married a coyote?" Malia asked as if that detail mattered at all.

Deaton flinched slightly at the mention of his past and flicked his eyes to her, "Yes and I divorced a coyote something that's very common when they don't learn to control that side of them." He said in warning and Malia widened her eyes and stepped back slightly her cheek red with embarrassment.

"Is it a pack of Coyotes? Why do you think it's one of them?" Scott asked finally getting back on track and being helpful.

“Because they are the only pack of Coyotes in this side of California... they protect their own and viciously.” He said while sighing.

“What do you mean.. their own?” Liam asked.

“Any coyote.. normal or not. So if Theo who has been missing you said? Was in danger..” Deaton trailed off and Scott cursed.

”They would jump in to protect him because they’d sense the coyote in him, they’d feel obligated to keep him safe.” Malia said and Deaton nodded.

”isn’t this good.. it means Theo is safe?” Corey said and Deaton winced.

”if they saved Theo from something.. no it’s not good.” He said with a sad face and everyone got tense.


	3. Are you considered a furry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discovering the victims of the animal attacks leads the pack to the animal clinic for different reasons. A special guest soon takes over the visit all together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy sorry for the delay I basically changed my whole plan for the story lmfao but I like this better lmfaoko
> 
> Not edited really ooop

Mason was with Deaton at the clinic and they were going over all the attacks and who the victims were. There were only 3 victims so far and they might not all be linked to Theo.

“So.. why is it bad if they protected him?” Mason asked and Deaton sighed while making sure it was just the two of them.

He didn’t want to tell the rest of the pack yet because increasing emotions would only cloud judgement and risk jumping into things with no clear thought and plan. 

“When they rescue someone it’s to add them to their pack. Assuming Theo declined the offer.. he would have been forced into joining the pack a different way.. and I believe that is what is happening here.” Deaton said with a shaky sigh. 

Mason placed the last file on the table and looked at Deaton with a frown. “Why would they force him to join.. they have so many members and he isn’t even.. a full coyote?” He asked and Deaton frowned.

“I’m not sure why, they just tend to protect any of their kind and once they do… they don’t let go.” He said seriously and Mason swallowed.

The two looked over the paperwork and it didn’t take long for a pattern to emerge. “You realize..”. Mason whispered and Deaton hissed.

“Yeah.” He sighed as he saw every victim was either a Raeken or married to one.

Scott was furious upon finding out and Stiles and him were storming the Sheriffs office the next day.

“They were all related to Theo?! That monster had relatives?!” Stiles screeched and Parrish winced at the high pitch he hit.

His Dad glared at him and forced him to walk off to the side. “Alright first of all you got to back down slightly with your attitude and how you talk about someone, evil or not.” He said and Stiles huffed.

“He killed people.” He drawled out.

“But he also saved Liam’s life like 4 times.” Mason said and the three turned to see Liam and Mason.

“Oh my god just come here.” The sheriff motioned.

The teens jogged over to the corner and everyone glanced around. “So what is this?” Scott asked and Stiles snickered at his dads angry face.

“Yes Theo had family but they hadn’t been in town for a while, and were pretty distant. Like great uncles and great aunts.” He said and Stiles huffed but nodded.

“Also… Parrish found him.” He said and they all jumped up their posture tight.

“Is he okay?” Liam asked and Stiles looked at him bewildered.

“You’re the one going in with him.” The sheriff said immediately and pointed at Liam.

Stiles gasped and his dad shook his head, “No you can watch from the other side of the window but he has been through.. enough of something.” The sheriff said not knowing what happened to the kid either.

The sheriff walked Liam to a room while Parrish walked Scott, Stiles, and Mason to another room. The rooms had a mirror like glass between them so they could see to the other side but Liam and Theo couldn’t see them.

“He hasn’t said anything we just.. found him in the road.” The sheriff warned Liam and let him inside the room.

“He won’t talk?” Liam said feeling worry eat at his gut, Theo never stopped talking.

“You’ll see why.” The sheriff said softly and opened the door for Liam.

Liam furrowed his brow and walked inside hesitantly, his footsteps were slow as he went inside almost afraid of what he’d see. 

He realized exactly why he wasn’t explaining anything to the sheriff the second he went inside and instead of seeing Theo in his stupidly handsome ignorant glory he saw a shaking and whimpering pup in the corner.

“Oh shit.” Liam whispered, clearing his throat and getting the attention of the coyote. He was half wolf half coyote but he physically looked more like a wolf with a larger size.

Theo flushed himself against the corner as much as possible and growled deep and low at Liam. His eyes were an olive green almost and Liam felt lost at how pretty the other was. Clearing his head he sat down with his back against the door and tried to keep his heart steady and his emotions neutral.

“Hey Theo… I was really worried when you didn’t come home.” Liam spoke gently and Stiles made a face at Scott and Mason.

“Home?” He mimicked.

Theo didn’t move but his hackles went down as he watched Liam curiously. His nose moving as he avidly sniffed the room.

“I looked for you at first with the pack, we were scared for you… but we started to think maybe… maybe you left because you were tired of us.” Liam said with a sad smile.

Theo growled softly and he looked up at the wolf hybrid. “I know you didn’t leave us and I’m sorry I even considered that. I was scared to lose you..”. He whispered and Stiles and Scott widened their eyes while the sheriff turned around for privacy and Mason crossed his fingers.

“If they don’t have some weird animal kiss I’m going to beat his ass.” Mason grumbled and Scott choked.

“Woah do you guys classify as furries?” Stiles asked suddenly sidetracked and Scott hissed and smacked both of them on the back of the head.

Theo slowly started to walk closer to Liam his movements jerky and the teen eyed his left leg closely.

“Your leg is hurt.” He said and Theo stopped and stood still, his paw raised as he held eye contact with Liam.

Lowering his head in shame he limped closer and laid in front of the male, his head pressing against his thigh.

“Did.. hunters come after you?” He asked softly and Theo whined and buried his face into Liam more.

“Not hunters?” Liam asked and Theo huffed but lifted his head to nod.

“Not to sound crazy.. but a pack of coyotes?” He asked unsure and Theo jerked up surprised.

He barked? Liam got stuck wondering if it was barking from wolves before realizing he was confirming it was that pack.

“It was?! Okay! I knew you wouldn’t do anything… but.. why won’t you change back?” He asked and Theo whined while lifting his paw.

Liam carefully took his leg to look at it closely and gasped at how deep under his long black fur there were thorns wrapped around his leg and embedded in his fur and skin with plants wrapped around it. He hissed as it smelled of wolfsbane and mistletoe… why didn’t he smell it before? Was the smell of nature and fear too strong on Theo?

“We need Deaton to see this..”. Liam said looking at the glass on the wall with a worried look. 

Theo whined and fell back not able to stay standing for long and huffed. “You’re tired aren’t you? Have you been on the run this whole time?” He asked and Theo whimpered with a slow head nod.

“It’s okay Theo.. we won’t let them hurt you okay?” He gave a small smile and reached his hand out. Theo jerked before stilling and watching as Liam placed it on his fur and gently ran his fingers through the fur over his head.

He sighed deeply and leaned against his side, nuzzling into his side he found himself licking at Liam’s other hand without thinking and the other smiled at how cute he was.

Meanwhile Mason and Scott were getting a hold of Deaton and Stiles was trying to pick up his jaw which hit the floor.


	4. I'm not a toddler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some feelings come out while Theo is being helped by Deaton and Malia gets reminded of her past and has to chose if she wants to help or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been trying to figure out where to go with this chapter for a million years so i hope i did alright lmfaoo 
> 
> i'm trying to keep other characters included more, Liam and Theo are the main point but I don't want the others to just be watching them to whole time like a movie sksks

Theo couldn't leave the Sheriff station which.. wasn't the best since Deaton had to go off of a picture and video call with Liam on what he would need to bring and hope for the best. The wolf refused to leave the room he was in however, he was scared and even with Liam in the room fear and anxiety rolled off of him. The others got to the station before Deaton and joined Stiles outside of the room by the window. Mason was talking to the Sheriff and Scott was still on the phone with Deaton while he packed. 

"Woah.. he really is a wolf right now." Corey said and widened his eyes. 

"Yeah.. but just because he claims some group comes after him doesn't mean he isn't the beast when he literally fits the part perfectly. He could have attacked the group too!" Stiles said and sighed.

It was quiet for a second and Mason and Scott came back over nodding to everyone, "Hey." Mason greeted Corey with a kiss and Malia rolled her eyes.

"I swung by Scott's to grab clothes since.. I know when I shift back my clothes don't come with me." Malia said holding up a gym bag.

Lydia nodded at the bag, "Smart Liam seems to already have his hands full in there, can't imagine if he had a temperamental and naked Theo." She added and Mason choked slightly.

"I don't think he would mind." Nolan muttered with a small smile and Corey and him gave each other a high five before they saw Deaton coming over with a large bag. "This way." Parrish said and walked Deaton to the door the Sheriff was guarding himself.

Once the door opened Theo jumped back with a whimper from Liam and his hairs rose on his back. He bared his teeth and growled as the door moved open more and Deaton took a step inside before closing it.

"Easy Theo.. It's just Deaton, i'm just here to look at your leg." He said with his hands raised slightly to show he wasn't a threat.

Theo stopped growling but his hair was still standing on end as he sniffed the air slightly before he lowered his ears and whined while ducking his head down.

"That.. isn't Theo." Malia said with wide eyes and Scott nodded. "Yeah.. something happened to him." He agreed and they frowned.

Deaton placed the bag on the ground carefully and began to get various supplies out before he gave a soft smile, "Could you come and lay down for us Theo? By Liam here." Deaton asked nicely and the wolf coyote mix hesitated before limping back to the beta and laying on the ground with a small huff.

"You're doing good." Liam said having to resist saying good boy to him and getting his hand bit off. Instead he gently ran his hand over the wolfs back and Theo relaxed slightly. "If it starts to hurt too much let me know." Deaton said while carefully looking at the paw and leg with a flashlight.

Liam watched him closely for any signs of pain but Theo still just seemed nervous as he nudged his face against the boys thigh more. "This is.. very odd and painful I assume for you. It's dug in so deep it's cut into the bone so if he shifts back the thorns and poison will merge with him into his bones, most likely killing him." Deaton said and Theo whimpered.

"I can do my best to remove it but the poison has been here for a while it seems. How long have you been stuck like this Theo?" He asked and Theo glanced at him.

"He went missing 12 days ago." Liam said and Theo turned to him with a whine.

"Have you been like this for that whole time?" Liam asked with wide eyes and Theo barked his head moving up and down.

Deaton got a grim look on his face and nodded, "I will do my best." He said before going through his supplies and getting gloves on. "I can't put you under since you're here... so Liam is going to have to hold you down for me since you're most calm around him." Deaton said and Liam bit his lip and nodded.

His hands went on the wolfs shoulders and he gave a soft smile to Theo, "You'll be okay just let Deaton do this and don't fight him. You're a tough bitch remember?" He said and Theo huffed laying his head down.

"Why are they cute?" Mason frowned and grabbed Corey's hand tightly. The Chimera squeezed his boyfriends hand back and felt someone take his other hand. Looking to the side startled he saw Nolan. Nolan was staring ahead with scared eyes and Corey gave his hand a squeeze too, trying to be comforting even if the last time the other touched his hand he stabbed a pen through it, what are friends for right?

"He'll be fine right? Deaton knows what he's doing." The Sheriff said and looked at the group of teens who were all nervous and scared for the outcome despite most of them not liking Theo or still thinking Theo was the beast.

"I don't know.. but we'll never know the truth if he doesn't." Scott said and everyone glanced forward again.

Deaton cut the fur away from the area the best he could while Theo growled and protested, Liam tried to hush him and rub behind his ear calmingly but he still was aware of what was happening to him. Being able to see better Deaton took a scalpel and carefully began to try and cut one of the vines wrapped into is leg.

Theo let out a low whine and his ears ducked down as he tried to ignore the painful sensation but when Deaton got enough of it cut and began to pull it off, the thorns ripping out of where they had grown into his leg for days now, his body jerked and he whimpered painfully. Liam held him down fast and bit his lip at how hurt the other seemed and when Deaton got the first vine off he almost gagged. 

Blood mixing with black began to poor from the wound onto the floor and they both looked at it with wide eyes as Theo panted heavily. "Hurry up and finish?!" Liam snapped and Deaton jerked before getting back to what he was doing. His brain tailspinning on if Sharjah would really go this deep.. this dark?

Liam pressed his hands firmly against Theo's fur but nothing was happening and he looked at Theo with wide eyes, "I can't take his pain." He said in a breathy panic.

Deaton glanced at him before going back to removing the blooms of the plant from Theo's wound and any thorns that were still inside of him. "He may be in shock.. not feeling any pain at all." Deaton said softly and Liam felt his stomach sink. He knew from his dad that once you went into shock you were closer to dying than anything.

"Theo look at me." Liam said getting the wolves attention. 

"He's almost done. You have to fight through this." Liam said seriously and Theo whined softly while closing his eyes.

"Hey! I'm not done you open those stupidly pretty eyes you bitch!" He snapped. Deaton jerked slightly but steadied his hands and tried to move fast as he could.

Theo peaked them open and even now as a wolf and dying he seemed slightly amused with Liam. "You have to make it, you have to prove it to everyone out there that this wasn't you. You have to find this stupid beast with us and kick it in the ass for what it did to you." Liam said and Theo felt his heartbeat getting faster as Liam's voice got thicker.

"You have to.. I know you don't care. Why bother proving yourself to them right?" Liam laughed sadly and a tear fell down his cheek. Theo whimpered sadly at the sight and Liam brushed it away.

"But you have to because.. I know that you're good and that you're a better man than most people in this town.. You have to do it to prove me right, you have to do it for me." Liam said and Theo let out a whine. He hated when Liam pulled that card, because he'd do anything for the kid.

Deaton finally found the last thorn which was deep and lodged inside his bone. Glancing at the two he hesitated because he wasn't sure if Theo would heal from the blood loss of getting it out.

"You have to be okay so everyone knows that I was right to fall in love you." Liam whispered and everyone seemed to widen their eyes at that.

Deaton took that moment to spread the wound and remove the thorn despite the increase flow of blood it caused and it was over, they just needed him to heal... Liam stared at Theo with stormy blue eyes that were filling more and more with tears as his leg bled more.

Theo closed his eyes and tried to focus on healing, focus on being there for Liam, being able to say his confession back. It was like a thick tension left the room when the bleeding slowed down and Deaton said he'd be okay. 

"Once he shifts back i'll patch him up, i'm not sure how shifting back will affect him because.. he's had this in him for a long time." He said and Liam nodded while sniffling.

Malia rubbed her eyes as she broke away from the group, "What my eyelashes got in my way." She barked and stomped toward the door. She didn't cry because of stupid Theo...

Opening the door they jerked up to see her and she just tossed the bag in, "For when he changes." She nodded and left and Liam smiled softly. Deaton left to wash off and clean his things up. Liam brushed his hand through Theo's fur and sighed softly.

"I can leave if you want to be alone.. I'd just prefer is someone was around in case.. something goes wrong." He muttered and Theo bit his sleeve when he tried to stand up.

Liam widened his eyes and looked at him, "Okay.. okay i'll stay." He said moving to sit back down.

A couple minutes later Theo got up with a whine and Liam jerked slightly but the wolf sent a glare at him and limped away a bit before clicking and popping filled the room. 

"Ew." Mason said burying the side of his head against Corey to block some of the noise out and covering his other ear. Corey laughed and kissed the top of his head.

Liam blinked when Theo fell to his knees in the middle of the room panting slightly. He shook he head and rushed over to him with the bag from Malia, kneeling in front of him he cupped his face, brushing his sweaty bangs back. 

"Are you okay?" He asked seriously and Theo stared at his eyes and how sincere they were. Somehow not finding his voice just yet he simply nodded and Liam smiled as his thumb brushed against his cheek. "Here." He said and gave him the bag.

Theo blinked at it before nodding and opened it to get the clothes out and raised an eyebrow when he realized they were Scott's. "Ask Malia." Liam said with a shrug and he hummed.

Pulling the boxers on and a pair of sweats he then tugged a t-shirt over his head and moved to stand up. When he did however pain shot through him and he gasped before grabbing the wall.

"Hey Theo what's wrong? Is it your leg?" He asked and Theo shook his head no.

His injury was on his front leg so.. now standing as a human the somewhat deep wound was on his left arm now and didn't hurt as bad. It was still healing just slowly since he was a Chimera.

"Theo please.. talk to me." Liam begged.

"I.. just haven't.. done this in over a week. It felt... overwhelming." He admitted and his cheeks blushed with embarrassment. He wasn't a toddler, he could walk just fine.

Malia got a soft look on her face since she understood exactly what he was experiencing, she was a coyote for 8 years. He was having a much more mild case than hers but it's not a competition, it sucks.

Moving to the door she knocked before going inside, Theo jerked when he saw her and Liam felt himself tense when Theo's heart rate got faster.

"I'm not here.. to be a dick... I uhm." She shifted on her feet struggling for words. "I get it.. What you're feeling right now. I know some stuff you can do to make it less.. intense feeling while you get used to it again." She said softly and Liam smiled at her, she was trying.

Theo blinked at her and slowly nodded. 

"Sometimes, staying low to ground helps. Not crawling.. even though I did that a lot too.. but sitting, or kneeling whenever you can. Keeping your knees bent more to help ease the ache..." She said awkwardly and it was like it clicked with Theo because as she said it he moved to squat.

"I slept in a blanket nest.. I don't know how deep you'll have to go with mixing the two worlds until you get used to it because.. 8 years was different but.. it's comfortable regardless." She mumbled and Theo gave her a tiny smile that made her feel like anxious.

"Are we all seeing this?" Stiles asked confused and Scott smiled.

"Yeah.. and i'm really proud of her." He said with his classic dad grin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo finds out about the packs speculations against him and Liam has some choice words to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, life is wacky and I needed to find some inspiration. I never want to force these updates because then the story really suffers from it :)
> 
> I will edit it eventually god knows it needs editing the typos and flaws are alsdkfj

Liam was relieved more than anything when Deaton checked Theo’s arm out and told him he was okay.He wasn’t sure what lingering effects the poison may have on the Chimera however so he couldn’t be left alone.

Liam wasn’t going to let Theo go stalking off to his truck to run away and hide anyways.He just got the brooding overly gloomy but attractive idiot back.

The pack was less than thrilled with the current situation as they all stood by the cars in the parking lot of the Sheriff station. 

“Theo is staying with Liam?Your Beta?You’re letting this happen?!”Stiles said with wide eyes and turned to Scott.

Scott rubbed his face with a long winded sigh and glanced at his friend.“There isn’t much else we can do.My house is full now that Alec is moved in.He can’t stay in jail since he isn’t guilty of anything and he can’t stay alone in his truck… and he can’t just live in his truck regardless.”Scott said making a face and glancing at Theo who was staring at the ground with intense interest.

“I don’t see a problem leaving him in jail.”Mason said before closing his mouth the second Corey glared at him.

“Deaton told you all the beast is someone from that pack, just because you don’t like Theo doesn’t mean you can twist the story to make him the bad guy.”Lydia said while crossing her arms and Theo flinched to glance at her.

He seemed to connect what was happening then and widened his eyes.“That’s what this is about?”He said with a rough voice.

Everyone turned to look at Theo who was still leaning against his truck slightly and gripping the rim of his bumper with a hard grip.

“Theo…”Liam said softly but the older male raised his other hand to tell him to be quiet.

“I just thought this was your usual ‘don’t trust Theo within 10 feet of a living thing bullshit’ but that’s what this is about?The animal attacks and murders?!”He asked with wide eyes that seemed panic filled and desperate as his voice raised in volume.

“Can you really blame anyone.. I mean you were an animal that killed and attacked basically everyone here.”Malia mumbled.

Theo’s heart rate stuttered to almost a complete stop before becoming even in slow beats, almost too slow.

“Guys…”Nolan said softly and then the cracking sound filled their ears and Theo was gone.

He was actually jumping over his truck and high tailing his black furry ass in the other direction and across the street.“They’ll find him again.”Liam whispered with anger in his voice and the group sighed.

“Probably he might even work for them.”Stiles said and that’s all it took for Liam to wrap his hands around the boys collar and throw him on Theo’s truck hood.

Malia jumped and widened her eyes and Scott growled at the sudden action.

“What is your problem?!”Liam snapped glaring down at the pale mole covered boy.

“What’s my problem?Why is everyone else so stupid to think he’s a good guy now?”Stiles snapped back and Liam laughed.

“You may have forgotten in your thick walnut sized head Stiles but when Theo came out of literal Hell he helped us save you and the entire town.Take down the ghost riders and Mr. Whatever that german freak scientist teacher was.I know I know he just did it so we wouldn’t send him back but did Theo talk to you about his time in hell?Have you ever had an actually emotional conversation with him and seen the real him?No.Because you are hurtful and mean and fucking bully.”Liam huffed his chest heaving up and down as he let go of the FBI intern. 

It was silent for a few seconds as everyone seemed to just take in his long winded speech and all the words and emotions that went into it. 

“So what he told his adventures down below?You know he deserved that.”Malia said after a bit and Liam tensed slightly.

“He can’t sleep.”Liam said softly and they all glanced at him confused.

“Theo?”Nolan asked and Liam nodded.

“He has nightmares ever since he came back… and when I found out he was living in his truck when he first got back.. that he had been living in his truck during the time between the ghost riders and Monroe.. I made him stay in my guest room at my house.”Liam said and rubbed his neck.

Stiles opened his mouth to say something but Scott glared at him and he closed it. 

“He has them almost every night.I didn’t know what it was the first time I just woke up to screaming and ran in his room and he was thrashing around and screaming like he was in pain.He froze still and grabbed his chest… and started sobbing.He’d beg her to take it back and apologize and say she didn’t need to stop because he deserves this.I asked the next day and he broke my nose and avoided me.”Liam smiled softly and Corey snickered.

“The next time I rushed in and he was clutching his chest with his claws.. so tight and digging into his chest.. there was blood everywhere.. and he was just crying and shaking and gasping for air.I tried to get his hand off of him but it was like he wasmade of stone… So I sat next to him and played with his hair.. and traced the lines of his face while talking about my day… he loosened up and slowly woke up.That’s when he opened up to me.”Liam said while reaching up and holding his chest over his heart.

“What did he say?”Lydia asked softly.

“He was in a hospital in the morgue.He’d wake up in a body locker alone and confused.It was dark and tight and cold and being trapped inside scared him.He couldn’t breathe.Eventually he’d break out and get the door open and fall into the morgue room.I remember suggesting to hide in the morgue body lockers with the ghost riders and him refusing, I didn’t see the fear in his eyes then and I wish I did… that I knew how hard it was for him to be in there.”Liam sighed leaning against his truck.

“He’d hear his name being called.In that sing song way that should be cute and sweet but sends chills down your spine.He’d hear Theo over and over again from all around him and he knew who was calling to him, it was Tara.He knew she was coming for him, for his heart, or her heart.”Liam frowned.

“He said he’d try to run, to get out but the doors didn’t open, he’d try to hide but she could find him anyway.No matter what she found him, and dug her hand into his chest and ripped out his heart and he felt every second of it tearing out of him and breaking.He’d collapse to the ground and die and feel every second of dying before waking up in the damn locker again.He just did that over and over again until I got him out of hell.When I heard him saying she didn’t have to stop he deserved it, he was talking to Tara in his dream.Telling her to keep doing it, he didn’t want her to stop taking her heart because he deserved to suffer.”Liam said with tear filled eyes.

“He has changed so much and none of you bothered to notice when you were here and then you left and never got to see the amazing changes he did make.So you honestly don’t have the fucking right to judge him.Not now, not anymore.Before maybe, we all had a right to be angry and judge him but he has earned his forgiveness and his second chance so get over it.”Liam glared before getting into the drivers seat of the truck and driving it to his house.

He didn’t have the heart to leave Theo’s truck with them, he also didn’t have the heart to admit that Theo left.

Laying in the bed of the truck he stared at the night sky, he didn’t have the heart to leave the truck either apparently.

It smelled like Theo.

It was close to midnight when he heard the metal thunking as something jumped up into the bed of the trunk with him and he raised an eyebrow.It wasn’t a person because it would have been louder.

Rolling over he jumped when two yellow eyes were staring at him.“Jesus christ Theo.”He wheezed and covered his face with his arm.

“If i wasn’t so happy to see you i’d punch you.”Liam grumbled and glanced at the wolf who sat down and looked at him.

“What?You know now you need clothes again, it’s a good thing you stay here.”Liam rolled his eyes and got up.

Jumping down Theo followed him and he shook he head and quietly they went upstairs and into Theo’s room.Liam opened the door and before he could even close it or leave bones cracking and popping started and he quickly closed the door.

“Dude my mom could have walked down the hall what the shit?!”Liam whisper yelled while closing his eyes because he didn’t need to see it again.

A snort was all he heard in response and rustling of stuff around the room as Theo got dressed he assume.Then it was quiet and then… warmth.

Flinching Liam opened his eyes to see the most unexpected turn of events.Theo was standing in front of him slightly too far away for it to be comfortable and leaned over giving an awkward hug to him.

He raised an eyebrow before stepping forward a bit to ease to awkward posture of it and raising his arms to hug the other back.Theo seemed to relax into the hug once it was reciprocated and Liam gave him a gentle squeeze.

“I heard what you said… in the parking lot.”Theo said softly and Liam stiffened in the hug.

“Thank you.”Theo said before burying his face in the crook of Liam’s shoulder and nuzzling him much like a puppy would.


End file.
